I Think They Call It Love
by Sarah Urashima
Summary: When Kid comes back from a misson from two years ago,everything starts to change! KidxMaka! P.S-I do not own Soul Eater or their characters.Remember that I am a good person so give ideas for my chapters and R&R!
1. Goodbye

I do not Soul Eater or their characters,it is just a simple FanFiction that i made about KidXMaka!

GoodBye

Maka:"You are leaving for two years?"

Kid:"Yes,it is part of my mission and Liz and Patty are coming also as they are my weapons."

Soul:"That ain`t so cool, you really have to leave for so long?"

Kid:"Yes,father said that shouldn`t talk about it so much.I promise that I will come back here alive and well with Liz and Patty."

BlackStar:"A god like me could probaly do that mission in ten minutes!"

Maka:"MAKA...CHOP!"(chops BlackStar on the head with a book).

Patty:"AHAHAHA! He`s bleading!"

Liz:"Will he be alright?"

Soul:"Yeah,he will be up and around in twenty minutes."

Tsubaki:"BlackStar..."

Twenty minutes later,everyone goes outside into the basketball court.

Soul:"Hey,do you wanna play basketball before you guys leave"

Liz:"Fine with me"

Patty:"Let`s do it!"

Kid:"I guess i`ll join in too"

BlackStar:"I will pick the teams since I`m so great at it!"

Maka,BlackStar and Liz are on one team,while Tsubaki is watching and the rest is in the other team.

Tsubaki:"Ready? Go!"

BlackStar passes the ball to Maka(big mistake)and she starts to panic.

Maka:"Who do I pass it to?!"

Kid comes up behind her and gives her a fright which causes her to drop the ball.

Kid:Kid sniggers"Whoops,I didn`t know you were there Maka!"

Maka:Maka slightly blushes"Kid! Isn`t there a rule on that?"

Soul:Soul shoots the ball in the basket and says"Not in my rule books!"and hi fives Kid.

Maka pouts and continues to play the score was 5-5 and Maka decided to play a little trick on Kid for payback.

Patty:"Now Kid!" She passes the ball to Kid,he goes to shoot when Maka yells.

Maka:"Kid! That guy over there doesn`t know the word symmetry!"

Kid:"What?!"He drops the ball.

Maka:"Made ya look!" She sticks out her tongue and passes the ball to Liz.

Kid:"You tricked me!"

Liz shoots and makes a win to the game.

Liz:"Nice one Maka!"

Maka:"Thanks"

BlackStar:"6-5 to us!"

Soul:"Alright what`s the penalty?"

BlackStar sniggers"We give Kid new clothes and put it in his wardrobe and bin the other ones for him to come back to!"

Kid:"No!,No!,No!"

Soul:"Great idea"

Tsubaki:"Don`t you think that is a little harsh?"

Soul,BlackStar,Patty and Liz says at the same time "No!"

Liz:"I have been dying to do this for ages"

Patty:"Plus,the clothes we give him will be symmetrical,promise!"

Kid:"Well I guess it is not that bad"

Maka:"Well I am not interested,see ya"

Maka leaves,leaving everyone with puzzled looks on their faces.

BlackStar:"What`s with her?"

Soul:"She has been like that ever since she found out that Kid and the others were leaving so uncool"

Kid:"Maybe i`ll go talk to her,see you guys later"

Everyone:"Ok"

Kid leaves to find Maka at the library.

Maka:"Sorry"

Kid:"It`s ok,is there something bothering you"

Maka pauses then nods.

Kid:"Would you like to tell me what it is?"

Maka:"I`m gonna miss you"she blurts out.

Kid blushes and says "I`m gonna miss you too"

He hugs Maka and Maka hugs starts to cry.

Maka:"What if you don`t come back"

Kid lets go of her and looks at her with his golden eyes with a serious look on his face.

Kid:"I promise that I will come back alive and when I do I will look for you"

Maka:"Then I will wait for you"she sniffed.

She hugs him tightly and wipes her eyes.

The next day,everyone is at the front of Death City to say goodbye to Kid and the sisters.

BlackStar:"I am sure you`ll miss a big star like me around,good luck!"He fist pumps Kid.

Soul:"Stay cool guys,I am expecting a sovenior!"He grins at them.

Tsabaki:"Stay save you guys,good luck on your journey"She bows.

Maka:"Goodbye,come back in one piece"

Liz:"We sure will,thanks"

Patty:"See ya in two years! Hehehe!"

Kid:"Well I think it is time for us to leave,goodbye!"He hugs everyone(group hug!) and bows.

Maka starts to tear up but resists to cry.

"Goodbye" She thought.

A little short but ok.


	2. They Return?

I would like to thank everyone for voting on my poll and as a reward,this is the second chapter Tada!

They Return?

Everyone is sixteen now and is still in school, just a normal day for Maka and the gang until...

Maka and Soul walking through the corridors.

Maka:Hey what is with the large group of people over there?

Soul:I dunno,let`s check it out.

They push past everyone to find three sixteen year olds more or so grown up.

Patty:MAKA! SOUL!

Liz:Hey guys

Kid:...

Maka:OMG I haven`t seen you guys in two years!

She hugs Liz and Patty.

Soul:Hey man,how`s it going?

Soul fist pumps with Kid.

Maka:Wow Kid I see you have grown.

Liz:And that`s not all..

Liz goes up to Kid and pulls up his shirt to show everyone his six-pack and the fangirls pass out. xD

Kid talks in a deeper voice:Liz!

Patty:Deeper voice too! Hehehe!

Kid:So Maka,Soul how have you guys been?

Soul:I am a death scythe...

Soul shows his awesome scythe in his left arm.

Patty:AWESOME!

Liz:I see chest is bigger Maka!

Soul and Kid slightly blushes.

Soul:She`s still tiny tits!

Maka:MAKA...CHOP!

Maka chops soul with a rather large book.

Kid:I see you have gotten stronger as well Maka.

Maka:Thanks...

Kill Kong,King Kong...(sorry about the bell!)

Liz:Time to get to class!

Patty:Let`s go!

Everyone settles down in class and Stein makes his "grand enterace" with his chair.

Stein:Oh I see that you guys have come back.

Liz:That`s right.

Patty:Yeah! We kicked butt!

Stein:I see well let`s test your skills,Soul and Maka step forward.

Soul,Maka,Kid,Liz and Patty are in front of the class.

Kid:Wait,I think we should take it outside.

Maka:He`s right,what if we break something?

Stein:Okay, to the front of the school,everyone else,disect that panda.

Everyone groans.

Outside! Horray!

Stein:Remember no backing down,until the opponant is down,okay?

Kid:Ready.

Maka:Let`s go!

Stein:Go!

Maka:I`m not gonna hold back! She goes to hit Kid but he dodges.

Kid:Okay then I am going to try to not to hold back! He shoots but misses Maka an inch off.

Soul:Cut his hair,he will be down in no time!

Maka:Good idea!

Maka cuts a bit off his freezes.

Kid:Thanks for the haircut, beautiful.

Maka:Huh?! She blushes.

Kid shoots her in the leg:Sorry I will remember to kiss that booboo better! He winks.

She blushes deeper.

Soul:Is this a flirting or fighting competion?

Liz:By the looks of things,a little both.

Maka:Help me!

Soul:Maka clam down! I thought you were not gonna back down!

Maka:Your right!

Maka&Soul:Let`s go! Soul resonance!

Patty:Your in for it now Kid! Hehehe!

Kid:We will see,let`s fight fire with fire! Liz,Patty?

Liz&Patty&Kid:Soul resonance!

Stein:This shall be interesting!

Kid&Maka:Here we go!

Maka runs right up to Kid with soul while Kid has his guns ready to !

Stein:Oh who won?

Both Kid and Maka are on the sit up and look at each other and start laughing.

Kid:What the heck happened?!

Maka:I dunno!

They are both still laughing when the weapons change back to their human forms.

Patty:Hehehehehehehehehe! That made a big boom huh?

Liz:Now that is what I call an epic fight scene!

Soul:Nice job guys,that was cool.

Kid:Thanks,I see you guys have improved.

They turn round to Stein,remembering he was was smirking then clapped.

Stein:That was impressive! I suggest you think of something else besides flirting Kid.

Kid:It was Maka.I wouldn`t do that to anyone that isn`t special.

Patty:Look,Maka is blushing!

Kid looks at Maka`s peachy face.

Kid:Oh i`m sorry Maka,I didn`t intend to make you blush! He smirks.

Maka:Whatever six-pack!

Kid blushes slightly as she gets ready for break.

Kid:Hey Maka I need to ask you something...

A blue-haired ninga appears from the sky with a knife.

Kid steps to the side:Well that was out of the blue,Blackstar.

Blackstar:I`m back from my mission! Yahoo! Tsubaki,you are slow!

Tsabaki:Sorry Bla-oh hey Kid!

Kid:Hey there!

Blackstar:Woah! Deep voice! Someone went through puberty! HAHAHAHA!

Blackstar`s laughing was stopped by a book to the head.

Tsabaki:Sorry,you know how he is...

Kid:It`s ok,I know my voice is deep.I guess he is just jealous because his "godly self" has a female voice!

Tsabaki dragged Blackstar away.

Maka:So what was that you were going to ask me before a blue shooting star appeared?

Kid:Ah yes,Maka will you go on a date with me?

She started to think then she decided to answer.

Maka:No...

Kid:What? Why?

Maka:Because you are you gaulible!

Kid starts to grin:So that is a yes?

Maka:Of course!

Kid:Okay,come to my house tomorrow at 10am.

Maka:Okay then!

Yeah! KidxMaka begins! Do you like it or hate it? Share your opinion by reviewing me! I love reviews!


	3. The Date?

Thanks for the reviews guys,It means alot and by the way,Random Obsession,you are very random! I liked your review,it sure was funny! Anyways,on with the chapter!

It is 9:50,Maka is ten minutes early but goes to knock Kid`s door when Liz yanks it open.

Maka:Hey Liz,is Ki-

Liz:Get inside now!

Maka:Wait,wha-

Patty drags Maka to the livingroom.

Maka:What is going on here?

Liz:We need to talk.

Maka:Where is Kid?

Patty:He is going shopping!

Liz:And while he is gone,we need to talk.

Maka:Ok...what about?

Patty:Kid is overjoyed! Hehehe!

Maka:Yeah and?

Liz:What did you do to Kid?

Maka:Why do you expect that I have done anything?

Liz:Obviously because he has a huge crush on you!

Maka:What?! Maka starts blushing a deep red.

Patty:Yeah! When we left,he couldn`t stop talking about you.

Maka:I still need prove that he has a huge crush on me.

Liz:I can`t believe I am doing this but come with me.

Patty:You`re not gonna...

Liz:Yes,it`s the only way.

They walk Maka to a bedroom,fairly big and Thompson sisters walk up to the desk and open a saw a diary with DTK inside the cover.

Maka:Em,is this Kid`s?

Patty:Yeah,he brought it with him when we left,he writes in it everyday!

Liz:Yeah he can be such a girl sometimes! Liz says scrolling through the book.

Maka:So what are you exactly looking for?

Liz:Proof of Kid`s undieing love for you...FOUND IT!

Maka was didn`t want to look at someone elses diary without their permition.

Liz reads a sentence out loud:She is so beautiful,the way she smiles...

Patty continues it,trying to impersonate Kid:The way she fights...

Patty&Liz:She is the most symmetrical person I have ever met! Maka Albarn! My first love!

They start to laugh as they read other embarassing things in his is diary,Maka fully red, starts to get interested too and reads it.

Kid:I`m home!

Liz:Oh Lord Death save us! she whispers loudly.

Maka puts the diary back:What do we do?! she whispers back.

Patty:MY ROOM! she yells.

Maka&Liz:Shh!

They both run into Patty`s room.

Kid:Hey guys by any chance,did Maka come by?

He hears noises coming from Patty`s room and comes in to find them on the floor chatting.

Patty:Hey Kid,did you get Chocopops?

Kid:Yes,hello Maka.

Maka:Hi Kid,I came a little early so Liz and Patty let me in.

Kid:Oh well that was nice.

Maka slighty blushes and grins when the rain was "bucketing down".

Liz:Oh Maka! Why don`t sleepover tonight? I heard that the weather was going to be bad all day.

Patty:Good idea Liz! SLEEPOVER!

Maka:Sure but is that all right with you Kid?She gave him the pleading eyes.

Kid:Sure,I don`t mind,as long as your here... winks at Maka and leaves.

Maka blushes and Patty and Liz smirk at Maka.

Patty:We told ya!

Liz:You guys should hook up!

Maka:He asked me on a date which was supposed to be today but I guess that ain`t happening.

Liz&Patty:OMG!

Kid yells:What do you guys want for lunch?

Patty:CHEESYBEANOS!

Liz:Kid makes great cheesy beanos,they are different from any other.

The girls are chatting away when Kid yells:Lunch is ready!

The girls run downstairs and sit at the very long table,enough for eight!

Kid sits down as well and places the plates on the table.

They start eating,soon Maka says:Kid,what did you put in this,it`s amazing!

Liz:A little pinch of love! Kid slightly chokes on his food and Maka blushes.

Patty:Finished!

Kid:Well done Patty,go and get your dessert,it is in the bag in the kitchen.

Liz:We have a rule in this house.

Kid:No eat,no sweet!

Maka:I remember my mum told me that.

Liz and Patty are upstairs sharing a large bag of Haribos,while Kid and Maka are alone in the livingroom.

Kid:Yeah,I read alot of books in my spare time.

Maka:I guess i`m not the only one!

Kid:I have library along that corridor if you want to see?

Maka:Sure!

They enter the library and Maka gets excited.

Maka:This is amazing!

Kid:Not as amazing as your smile.

Maka blushes,remembering the diary.

Maka:Do you really mean that?

Kid:Of cource,you are special Maka.

Maka turn red but finds a book to hide her face.

10:00pm-Past dinner and everyone is asleep except Maka.

Maka:I`m thirsty,but I won`t wake them up.I`ll find my way.

She sneaks out the room,past Kid`s corridors later,she finds the bathroom.

She takes a drink and walks out she`s lost.

Maka:How did I not know this was coming? She whispers.

She walks through the corridor,looking down, bumps into someone, looks up to see a shirtless Kid.(SIX-PACK!)

Kid:What are you doing out here?

Maka:I was about to ask the same question,six-pack!

Kid:It`s warm in my room! Also,I was a little hungry so I went to the kitchen to get something and came back and seen you.

Maka:Ok,well I went to the bathroom to get a drink and I got lost.

Kid:Oh,well I suppose it is hard to get used to this place.

Maka:I`m not even tired.

Kid:Nether am I,want to go to the games room?

Maka:Sure.

They make there way to the gameroom,to find arcade mashines,darts,ping pong,etc.

Maka:Let`s play ping pong,I am warning you though,I am the master of pingpong!

Kid:Oh really? We`ll see princess pong!

They start to play and Maka is winning drops the ball and it goes under the gets it and hits the back of her head on the table.

Maka:Ah!

Maka touches the back of her head and Kid walks up to her and looks at her head.

Kid:Oh that looks sore,do you want a bandage? Kid says close to her face.

Maka:No it`s ok.

Kid:Are you sure?

Maka:I`m sure.

Kid:Positive?

Maka:Yep!

Kid:Are you sure?

Maka:Kid! I told you i`m ok, why you caring so much?

Kid goes right up to her face,only 2 inches away.

Kid:Because I love her.

Maka stops to talk to him:I love you too!

They only witness,the moon,laughing in the sky.

Wasn`t that great! First,chocopops is a chocolate cereal,second,bucketing down is a thing in Scotland which is slang for when the rain is very bad and finally,no eat no sweet was a thing that my gran used to say to me if i didnt finish my dinner.R&R!


	4. School

Hey guys it is me again! I have only got a total of six reviews for this I am still happy,I would like to thank SoulEater108 for giving me this idea!Enjoy my friends!

Kid and Maka are sleeping in Kid`s bed(trust me it is not what you think).Kid wakes up and faces the sleeping Maka.

Kid:I better not wake her would be rude and she looks so cute.

Patty and Liz storm through the room.

Liz:Kid! Maka is not- She looks at Kid and Maka.

Patty:There she is!

Maka wakes up to see Liz and Patty staring at her and Kid.

Maka:Hey guys.

Liz:How did this happen?

Maka:Well you see,I-

Kid:Let me explain...

Kid tells them the full story and the Thompson sisters gets all giddy.

Patty:Are you guys together now?! Huh!

Kid:I guess so,if you are ok with it,Maka.

Kid looks at her with his deep golden honey eyes which can probably knock out 50 girls.

Maka:Sure! She kisses Kid on the lips.

Liz:Get ready for school guys and i`ll make breakfast!

Patty:Yay! Chocopops!

Everyone is ready and Maka is reading.

Liz:Have you guys forgot anything?

Patty:Nope!

Liz:Okay,lets go!

Kid looks and walks up to Maka and grabs her legs so her stomach is lying on his right shoulder.

Kid:Ready!

Maka:Hey! She thinks of Maka-chopping him but she doesn`t want to walk so she continues to read while Kid carrys her to school.

In the hallway...

Kid is still carrying her causing them to get stares.

SoulEater108:Hey Kid why are you carrying Maka like that? Can I take a picture?

Kid:Well Maka felt a little tired so she didn`t want to walk.

RandomObsession:Patty! Check out my Batman cosplay!

Patty:Cool!

RO&Patty:Nananananananananana! BATMAN!

Dia8Buyo:Hey Liz,are they out with each other?

Liz:Sorry Dia,that`s ridiculus!

K.D.F.W:Hey Kid,are you out with Maka or something?

Maka gets put down and she mimes no.

Kid:No,we are just good friends.

The Rouge Alchemist:Not what i`ve heard...

K.D.F.W:You believe anything though!

TRA:Not true!

RO:I am Batman!

TRA:OMG! Can I have your autograph?!

K.D.F.W:Gulliable...

E.N.D:Lets go to class people!

In class...

Stein:Right take your seats.

Blackstar:BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!

SoulEater108:Shut your face!

E.N.D:Yeah!

RO:He is not as awesome as Batman!

BlackStar:Wanna take this outside?!

RO:Bring it!

Stein:I don`t care what you and RO do,just leave!

RO&Blackstar:Fine!

They leave and Stein notices Soul is not in.

Stein:Where is Soul?

Maka:I dunno...

SoulEater108:She was busy with Kid to notice!

Kid and Maka blush and Stein smirks.

Dia:What?! Gossip! I wanna know!

K.D.F.W:Me too!

Stein:Everyone shut up and do your work or i`ll disect you all!

They go silent.

Lunch! :D

Liz:What is up with the new guys?

Patty:They`re funny!

SoulEater108:Where is Soul,I wonder?

Maka:He is probably sleeping in,knowing him.

Kid:Unexceptable...

RO walks in.

SoulEater108:Hey Batman,what happened to BlackStar?

RO:He dissed Batman,so I taught him a lesson!

Patty:Yay! Dark knight strikes again!

Maka:Such a Baka...

Kid:Nīsu nihonjin ga, watashi wa kare ga baka ga, bakageta hitaishō no kamide wa nakatta to iudeshou.(Nice Japanese,but I would say that he wasn't an idiot but a idiotic unsymmetrical god)

Maka:Yeah you are right.

Everyone but Kid and Maka stare at them confused.

SoulEater108:Are you Japanese Maka?

Maka:Yeah.

Patty:That is so cool! Say something in Japanese!

Maka:Pati wa nihonjin ga sukina yōda. Kanojo wa sore o rikai surunoni kesshite arimasen. Kanojo wa kirin o benkyō de isogashīdesu!(Patty seems to like Japanese. She will never understand it though. She is busy studying giraffes!)

Kid laughs:That is good Japanese.

Patty:What did she say?!

Kid:Let`s just say that it is about you and giraffes!

Patty:Yay!

School ends and Kid and Maka are walking to Kid`s house.

Kid:Why did I not get told that your Japanese?

Maka:Dunno,I didn`t think it was a big deal...how many languages do you know?

Kid:All of them as far as I am aware.

Maka:What?! That is so cool!

Kid:You are starting to sound like Patty but it`s cute.

Maka:Thanks Kid,you are a real good boyfriend you know that?

Kid:Really? Well Maka Albarn,you are an amazing girlfriend.

Maka:Really? I don`t believe that.

Kid:It`s true.

Maka:It can`t be.

Kid:Well it is.

Maka:You mean it?

Kid:Yeah..

Maka:Well Death The Kid,you do not convience me.

Kid:How can I then?

Maka:Speak from the heart and mean it! She challenged.

Kid:Well can I say it over there,that way I don`t embarrass you on front of everyone here?

Maka:Okay.

They walk over to Kid`s garden where no one is,that is what they think.

Kid:Maka,you are my angel,you are a goddess.I will do anything for you even if it costs my life,Maka,I love you!

Maka blushes kiss and realise that someone is behind them.

Soul:What`s going on here?!

Maka:Soul?!

Soul:Death The Kid,I will beat you up right here,right now! No one touches Maka!

Oh my,I seem to have put a cliffhanger...Mhahaha! If you want another chapter,I demand reviews my readers! Hehehehe! Thanks for reading! Read,Review,PM! :D


	5. Fight Time :D

Hey guys I am on holiday so I have time to put another chapter up! So here is the fight scene! Exadire. gave me this idea but I changed it a little bit :D! Enjoy my friends!

Kid:Woah! Back off Soul! Wait,what are you doing in my garden?

Soul:I was gonna see if Maka was at your house to find you and her kissing!

Maka:I told you already that I love someone else!

Soul:This idiot?! You gotta be kidding! No need for conversation! I wanna figh-!

E.N.D kicked Soul in the turns around to see flames within E.N.D`s eyes with 10 fangirls.

Soul:What do ya think you are doing?!

E.N.D:Back off Soul! You leave my future husband alone!

Fangirls:Leave Kid-kun alone!

Kid face palms:How did I know she would appear...and your future husband?!

Soul:You guys stay out of it!

E.N.D:NO ONE HITS SOUL BUT MAKA!

Soul gets hit by a bat-shaped pancake.

RO:Batman has arrived!

Soul:Get lost!

Kid:Yeah guys,it is best if you take a few steps back..

Soul:So your excepting my fight? Eh,shinigami?

Kid:Only if it would shut you up.

RO:I AM SUPPOSE TO FIGHT THE BAD GUYS!

Maka:Here is your pancake..

RO:It`s a batarang!

Dia out of nowhere says:Aren`t you gonna do something Maka?!

Maka:No!

Kid:Incase you forgot,I am a shinigami,the future lord of ,I control death so I can`t say that you will live if you don`t back down now!

Soul:I won`t!

Soul goes to punch Kid but he dodges and punches Soul right in the gets Soul fired up so he boots Kid which causes him to fly across the ,he gets eyes are no longer gold but purple.

Liz:Whta`s going on here?!

Patty:Oh a fight!

Kid:Liz,Patty,stay out of this!

Liz:I suggest we all take a step eyes have changed and that ain`t good.

Maka doesn`t wants to see what happens.

Kid:Here I come!

Kid punches Soul so hard that Soul flys to the other side of the garden and over the fence.

Soul:ARRRRG! Soul runs back in with his left hand as a ain`t good.

Maka walks behind Soul:Wait! This is going too far!

Soul:Shut it tiny-tits! While saying that he was turning round and accidently cut a deep cut on Maka`s screamed.

Maka:AHHHH! Why did you do that?!

Soul:OH MY GOD! MAKA ARE YOU OKAY?!

Kid appears behind him with a shinigami aura around !

Kid in a deep,evil voice:HOW...DARE...YOU!

Soul:I didn`t mean it I swear!

Kid boots him to the ground:LIZ! PATTY!

Patty:Oh no!

Liz:Kid you can`t be se-

Kid:Do what I say and change to your weapon form!

Patty&Liz:Uh..right!

They both change and land in Kid`s hands.

Soul pleading:PLEASE! I beg of you don`t kill me!

Kid:Too late...you could of backed down...what a pathetic weakling! I am gonna take your soul now!

Fangirls:SO HOT!

RO:Oh no!

E.N.D:MHAHAHA!

Kid aims his guns at Soul while Soul cries his heart out goes to fire until two arms wrap around Kid`s goes silent.

Maka:Please...don`t.

Kid:Maka...

Kid clams down as he goes back to and Patty change back to human turns round and hugs Maka.

Maka:I am okay...but that...was scary...

Kid:I am so sorry Maka...He starts to tear up.

Fangirls:Aww!

RO starts to cry and E.N.D pats RO on the back and hands her a tissue.

Soul still shaking says:Please,leave me alone! He runs off.

Maka stops hugging Kid and steps holds out a book and yells..

Maka:MAKA CHOP! She chops him right on the head.

Kid:Ouch! I deserved that I suppose!

E.N.D:I am gonna put this video on youtube!

RO:Ha! Was I in it?!

Patty:It can be in my version of the dark knight!

Liz:You guys okay over there?

Maka:Yeah!

Kid:I`m alive!

Maka:So where were we?

Kid:It went a little like kisses Maka passionatly.

At school (The next day)

BlackStar:I will defeat you someday Kid!

Soul:Don`t think about it unless you have lfe insurance!

BlackStar:The amazing BlackStar does not need a life insurance!

RO:We will see! She cracks her fingers.

BlackStar:D:!

Stein:Right class this year we will have very special guests in the school.

Kid:And they are my?

Stein:Yep,the shinigami`s are coming to be educated for a month!

Maka:Why?

Kid:So as young shinigami`s,we get to know each other and so that way we know each other as fellow family members.

Stein:That`s right! So that means no challenges BlackStar!

Kid:I wouldn`t call it a challenge for them.

BlackStar:Everyone must understand my greatness!

RO:Batman will kick your butt!

Patty:Yeah!

BlackStar:I will kill Batman!

RO:You...MONSTER!

Patty:Oh you`re gonna get it BlackStar!

BlackStar:Yeah right!

RO kicks BlackStar right where a man should NEVER be kicked (every mans weakness if you know what I mean...)

BlackStar:OH GOD! THAT HURTS!

RO:MHAHAHAHA!

E.N.D:That is what you get I guess! Nice kick RO!

RO:THE DARK KNIGHT RISES!

Patty:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Liz:This will be interesting.

Soul:NO! Not more shinigami`s!

Kid gives an evil grin:Oh yes!

Maka:I wanna see these yound death gods.

Kid:Trust me,they are brought up with disapline so you will be safe.

Maka:I know!

Next Day...

Stein:Right class settle down! This is the new students,the shinigami` introduce yourselves...

Hehehe! how was that? I am gonna let you guys decide the shinigami ,PM,Favourite! Later my friends! Sarah Urashima :D


	6. Sorry

Hey guys it is the new to read! *smirks*

Kid:You know Maka,I am lost for words...

Maka:Me too.I feel like my head just suddenly went empty.

Sarah Urashima:Yes it appears something is wrong...

Maka&Kid:Sarah?!

Sarah:Yes! Clam down! I am the author after all not a celeb!

Maka:What are you doing here?

Kid:Why does my head feel strange?

Sarah:Hmm...

Lord Death appears out of nowhere:Hiya kids!

Kid:Father,what is going on?

Lord Death:I believe that Sarah is having an issue that is effecting everyone here,this can cause word mix ups!

Kid:HoW cAn ThAt WoRk?

Maka:IIII DOnT undrtand!

Sarah:Let me put it in a scottish accent shall I? Help m`boab! Oor author Sarah is comin` doon with a wee writers block!

Kid&Maka:Eh?

Lord Death:She means to say that she is running low on ideas for the next chapter and needs her fellow readers doing so,the readers should vote on her can also review (or PM) ideas to her so she can give the people the next chapter as she doesn`t like to make anybody bored of her story!

Sarah:Aye,he`s right!

Kid puts on his cute face:Please help Sarah! You guys are her only hope!

Maka hols up an atlas:Help her or I will Maka-chop everyone of you!

Sarah:Now,now Maka...don`t hurt my readers,we agreed that it was plan B!

Lord Death:Maybe you should let your readers become a character again~!

Sarah:Okay~! But they need to help me in order to appear again!

Please help guys! :D


	7. The Newbies

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me! I would also like to thank the guest,Anon.I sort of forgot that rule as I am forgetful so thank you very much for reminding me! So I will change the way the story is sorted out.

Stein introduces the guest shinigami`s,Heiwa and Shikō to the class. BlackStar yelled that he was the biggest tells Heiwa to sit next to Kid and Shikō to sit next to Soul.

Everyone is talking while Stein is dissecting when Spirit enters the Death everyone says"would Kid,Maka,BlackStar,Soul,Shikō and Heiwa go to see Lord Death please."Everyone gets curious and following students leave.

They enter Lord Deaths room and Lord Death welcomes them in his jolly tells them that the new students will be living in Kid`s will accompany their gets a little frustated and yells"They better not try to out shine me!" This earned him a classic Shinigami Chop and they leave for lunch.

Kid POV

This seems to be an interesting `re all sitting on the grass girlfriend Maka,is sitting on my right talking to Shinō and my left,there is the other new student called Heiwa? She keeps staring at me and front of me is Liz and patty,my joyful weapons are competing against Soul about what weapon is joins the arguement."So Heiwa,are you a weapon?"She answers saying that she is a Demon unusual.I nod to ō breaks the silence asking me who is partnered with who.I was about to answer when Patty interupts saying that I can probably wield grins.I know that is the devious grin and that is never tells me to try and wield everyone here that is a weapon.I got didn`t agree to this,I guarentee that Liz would do something bad.

Maka POV

I don`t think that Kid can wield everyone to be honest but Kid is full of I starts with the Thompson sisters which was easy as they are his,he faces Soul the Death scythe and Kid is a future Lord Death so I guess this will be Kid`s flys quickly onto Kid`s was shakey at first but started to get a hang of started to show off doing all the practice moves that I went back to human form and gave Kid a shark-toothed was Heiwa.I didn`t feel too comfortable with _her._She`d been staring at him and kept asking him questions and giggling like a little girl irratating me! Wait did I just think that? Kid puts out his hands and _she_ giggles and changes into a !.She is a brown axe that has red triangles all `s reaction,i`m guessing he doesn`t _love_ the style proceeds swinging her around and stuff like that.I wish he would "accidently" throw her at that changed back and winked,I have a burning is a word for this feeling...It is jealousy.I haven`t felt this not a the burning feeling stopped when Kid touched my shoulder.

Kid POV

Now it is Maka`s like she is lost.I ask her to change to her weapon nods and lands in my a scythe,she is so beautiful with green triangles on the blade.I sort of realised the she would be a beautiful weapon as she is a beautiful girl but really.I start wielding her around and Liz pointed at me and said to Patty "well that is abvious".I suppose our relationship is required in this but I think there is more to that.

Maka POV

I turn back into human form and peck Kid on the cheek and give Heiwa a groans and gives Patty £10 and Soul gives Liz £10.I am guessing they were betting about something.I remember Lord Death saying that the new students will live in Kid`s house._Great! Something else that bothers me._Sure,Shikō is a good guy but if she starts flirting with him? What if she catches him getting changed "by accident"? What if she goes far enough to ask if she can sleep next to Kid as she is having nightmares?! I can`t stand this! Wait! Kid won`t isn`t that sort of guy and Liz and Patty are there.I know them well enough that they will put a stop to it.I hope I can trust I?

Review people! :D


	8. MakaVsHeiwa

Hi its been a while huh? I am sorry by the way..blame lucy she was the one tweeting me! I have a Twitter! Follow me!

It is a Saturday morning and Kid decided to invite Maka to his house for a little boyfriend/girlfriend time.  
Maka POV

Kid invited me to come over to his ..I get to see the ugly-faced Heiwa again! I guess it is an opportunity to show her that I am Kid`s one and only and she cant take him away! She goes up to Kid`s front ..the goes to knock when Shikō opens the door."Hey Maka,Kid told me to let you in when I see is drying his hair from his shower okay?".He is so and Shikō get along quite well,I dont understand why he has _Heiwa _for a partner leads me into the livingroom and who do I find? looks at me curiously."Why are you here?"she asks."My _boyfriend _invited me here,problem?" she glares at me"didnt think so!"Round one to me.I go to sit down when Kid appears shirtless,a little wet with a towel slightly covering his wet silky hair."Hey Maka,I didnt know that you were here".He looks so hot with the water running down his muscular toned hair is so beautiful even if it is in a wet mess like that.I decided to speak"Yeah,Shikō let me in like you asked him too" "Thanks Shikō".That is when that witch appear beside Kid."Oh Kid,you have such a toned body"She starts moving her hand back and forth on his to Heiwa."Oh um,thanks".I go to change the subject"Hey Kid,why dont I help you pick out your clothes?" "Sure Maka" He smiles at me.I wouldn`t be surprised if Exadire ran in and took a is worth a picture.

Kid POV

Maka decides that she wants to help me pick out my clothes.I guess thats ok,I did want to spend some time with go into my room and Maka opens my wardrobe.I remember the last time we were alone in my a memory.I blush slightly and Maka looks at cocks her head in .She shows me the shirt that has skull heads around looks a bit like the skulls that floats around me when I use Death asks me if I would wear that.I tell her "whatever you pick out is fine with me" she blushes slightly.I like to make her is around the moment where she would say didnt say anything,she just smirked.I put on my shirt and Maka walks up to me and goes to kiss Death I havent had those heavenly lips in a didnt kiss ,she poked me in the stomach and went"your not getting a kiss that easily".I didnt know that she could tease someone like that.I must ave those lips.

Maka POV

He looks .He hasnt had a kiss from me for at least a week and looks seems to have the urge to kiss it on.I run out the door and he chases after me yelling"I will get you Maka Albarn!".I start screaming and I run into the library.I climb up to the top of a bookshelf and he ,he cant get me that,he _can_ get me now! He starts climbing up the shelf too.I jump off and stick my tounge smirks and continues to chase went back to his is standing on front of his bed just about to come at me when I chuck a book at his face and the force of the book pushes him onto the Lord Death,hes not moving.I went too far.I jump on top of him and I check his not Lord Death I killed Kid! Quickly,his hand grabs the collar of my shirt and he pulls me into a deep kiss.I swear that I heard angels sing because that was just heavenly.

Kid POV

I got thought that she could get away with that! I stop the kiss to look at looks at me soon says"I admit defeat".I grin and I say"I am sorry that I am addictive,but I am not sorry for loving you so much that I had to taste your sweet vanilla*I touch her lips with my finger*lips".It is not my fault that she is so blushes and kisses me once again."Do you realise how long I have waited for you to kiss me?".I wonder why she said that when she gave me all the fuss of chasing her"Yet you were the one that was running away,I guess you dont want me!" I say fell for it."No Kid dont say that,I love you,I just wanted to have a little fun"This isnt over,I want Maka more than anything."Oh Maka,why do you hate me so? You stopped kissing me,then you run away from ? Why havent you made out with me yet?"Haha she is blushing now."Oh shut up Kid and kiss me!"She kisses me what I wanted.

Maka POV

We were making out on Kid`s bed just when Heiwa entered.2-1 to tried to look stopped and looked at ,she must feel so jealous with our position right now."I came to tell you that we are going out for lunch".The look on her face is just priceless! That is when Kid said "Okay,give us a minute".I am loving Kid even more now that he said didnt apologise,he didnt be gentlemanly about it like he usually just gave her the simple "okay".I love closes the door and Kid faces back to me and smirks."Did you see her face? Talk about awkward!"Oh Kid makes me laugh."Yeah it was like (impersonates her)"Kid started to laugh as well."Hungry?" "Very!".

What did you think hmm? You like? Why dont you review or PM? Or even add me on Twitter and tweet me! I hope you enjoyed! :D


	9. A Bet?

Here it is,the second part horray!

Kid is in the livingroom after having his lunch with Heiwa."Did you enjoy your lunch Heiwa?".This made Heiwa jump."Ah yes!".Maka walks into the room and Kid grabs her and pins her to the couch."Kid you gave me a freight!".Kid started laughing."Hey Kid,cant you stay away from Maka for at least an hour?"Heiwa had a hint of jealously in her tone of voice."Impossible"Kid kisses Maka on the lips and she giggles."Kid can you get off me now?"."Aww...why?" "I need the toilet..".Kid sniggered"Not a good enough excuse!".Maka gets a little angry and she thinks of an will get Heiwa jealous and Kid off grabs Kid`s collar and kisses him kisses gets flips Kid over and releases the kiss."Smart move Maka Albarn!" "Thank you Death The Kid".She walks away.3-1 to Maka."Seriously,you guys should get a room!"."Woah,calm is the matter Heiwa?"."You too! I bet you cant stay away from each other for a week".Just when Kid was about to respond,the Thompson sisters appear from behind the desides to speak."I can take you up on that bet"."Yeah bet!"."Oh really?".

Kid POV

They suddenly decide that they will do bets that me and Maka can seperate for a week with no communications whatsoever!.Oh Lord Death this will be Maka eventually walked in."What`s going on?".Oh no,she won`t like Liz,please say it with the kindness in your heart..."We`re putting down bets for you and Kid to last a week with no connections at all!".Oh Lord Death! Where is the feeling in that besides no Maka,dont say something.."Why would you do that?!"She turns to me(_of course_)"Kid!"."Well you see,Heiwa was saying how we could probably not last a week without being with each other and then this happened".She looks disapointed."Maka,im so sorry I-" "Lets test out this bet starting tomorrow".She said wont be easy considering the fact that she wont be with me for a week.I cant do that!.Its hard!.

Maka POV

Why did I say that? Oh wait I know..that stupid someone gives me a challenging grin like that I have to do the bet no matter `s looks really depressed like his puppy died or looks up at ~!.That face is so cute!.Innocent yet sad.I ask him if we can go to another nods and follows me out.

Normal POV

Maka and Kid went into Kid`s room."You see Maka I-" "Wait Kid,I want to apologise for that.I never decline a challenge".Kid stared into her eyes and grinned."No need for the apology,I am sure we can keep apart for a week".Maka looked at knew that has a devious idea."Alright,what is your idea?" "Why dont we make a little bet of our own?".This worried started thinking what is he gonna ask?."Right,hit me with it!" "If either of us lose,you have to do whatever I say for a week" "and if we succeed?".Kid started to stare into space until he answered"Whatever you want".Maka started to gave her some ideas flowing through her should it be? Should I make him change into a maid dress? No she wouldnt do .."You have to do whatever I want you to do for a week".This made Kid laugh"Yeah right"."Hey Kid do you think you are smarter than me?".Kid laughed"Por supuesto que soy más inteligente Maka, puedo hablar de todo tipo de lenguas, para que no te entiendo"."Huh?" "That was Spainish!".Maka glared at didnt like it when he was trying to act smarter than her by speaking a different language."Im glad that I wont speak to you for a week" "You love it when I speak a different language" "Lies..".Kid pouted."You blush when I speak French" "Yeah,in your dreams".Kid went right up to Makas face and said"Tu es dans mes rêves, Maka".She blushed a deep red."Ahaha! You blushed!"."Well I can make you blush too" "Oh really?".Maka started to think of a sudden,she jumped on top of started to rub her hands up and down Kid`s abs."Oh Kid,you are so irrasistable that I couldnt help myself"She said in a suducive made Kid blush in deep shade of went up close to his face to make it seem like she was about to kiss him and then put her finger to his lips."Oh,it seems that you are blushing Death The Kid and she jumped off him and laughed."Maka that was very interesting".They started laughing."We are so childish".

Liz POV

I think we went a little too far on the betting did look very depressed before we seemed angry as well.I better go and check up on them.I sneaked out of the livingroom to go upstairs.I know that if I left out of the blue,Heiwa would want to is so annoying days ago,I was running down the stairs and fell on top of Kid by starred at us and said"You better watch where you are going or something worse can happen to you" I know what she meant by is to overprotective of needs to know everything that Kid is is not Kid`s has a crush on Kid and I know it.I can see jealousy in her eyes when Maka or anyone else was making any sort of physical contact with is something up with her partner looks like he has some feelings with and Maka are a great couple and I wont let them get in their sure Patty wont either.I walk up the stairs after my train of thoughts and I make my way towards Kid`s bedroom door.I start hearing Maka`s voice."You know that Heiwa has a thing for you right?" "Of course I do,I can read souls after all".Oh Kid,showing off your smartness."Hey Maka,do you know that Shikō has something for you right?" "He does?".I face when I thought that she was at the top of the class."You dont see it? I didnt tell him to let you in yesterday,he told everyone that he wanted to get the you see? They are trying to seperate us" "That aint gonna happen".Good old what she wants.I have to find a way to show Heiwa and Shikō that they cant get Maka or Kid.I know exactly how,through this bet.I storm through the door before Maka and Kid makeout."I have a plan!" I yell."What the heck Liz?!" "Shuddup Kid I have a plan about the situation that we are in"."We`re listening"They both say.

Hahaha! If you want to know what Liz`s plan is,give me reviews to prove that there is people still reading this! :D


	10. Day One

**Hello! I am back~! I will let Liz tell you her plan incase you get confused throughout the chapters,Liz?**

**"The plan is to get Shino and Heiwa jealous and give up on Maka&Kid,the bet will help!.Kid and Maka will keep talking about each other,suffering without each others presence will make Shino and Heiwa has a fabulisous idea so enjoy! To let you know,Sarah does not own anyone or anything except Shino and Heiwa!"**

Kid POV

I just woke up and I am already thinking about Maka.I am not a pedophile,it is just that I miss her since I am her _boyfriend!_ I am lost in thought when Heiwa appears."Hey Kid! Time to get ready for school!".Why so joyful? Oh yeah it is because of the bet...stupid girl."Yeah whatever"I say.I said it like I wasSoul.I get changed and go downstairs...

Maka POV

I woke up pretty early this objective is to not to talk to will be hard.I just remembered what Kid said to me yesterday"_I either of us lose,you have to do what I want for a week"_.There is no chance that I am going to let Kid win!.I have to control walks in the room."I heard about your bet,are you gonna win?"Soul asks with a smirk on his face."Heck yeah!"Soul laughed"Get ready for school!".

Normal POV

Everyone is in whispers something to Kid and he runs in and does his usual rant about interupts standing up and saying"Well you are not as fabuisious as me~!"*.Everyone bursts out with laughter and Liz finishes her couldnt hold it in and started was about to turn around and say something to him until she remembered the walks in"What on earth was with all the laughing?"Stein questions."Kid tried to steal my spotlight!"Blackstar yelled."Well at least I am a _real god_!"Kid slightly laughs."Tsabaki!".Blackstar gets furious."You wanna miss with me emo boy?!" "Pfft,bring it _brainless human!_"."Lets bring this outside but no weapons! Im gonna kill ya!"Blackstar bawls.

Liz POV

There is no chance that Blackstar can beat did beat him twice,why not beat him a third time?.Maybe I should get Patty to stay with Maka while everyone else goes outside.I am sure that Maka doesnt like the idea of Kid having a fight with someone."Patty why dont you stay with Maka? Y`know,our bet might be ruined" "Never!"Patty stayed with the other hand,I decided to watch the match.I should video it.I take out my calls the signal to makes the first hit but Kid is fast and kicks him in the face! Oh my god! That looks sore!.Blackstar gets up and puts his soul wavelength in his is no chance that Kid can not get at least a brouse with that!.Kid is just standing there! He looks.. eye is twitching,that hasnt happened since-oh no!.He has seen something unsymmetrical! I look round to see a man with a hat tilted to the side.I turn back around and yell"Kid look out!".Too hit him in the chest and he went flying to the ground coughing up just because he got hit but he was having a symmetry fit hasnt happened in two it has something to do with Maka not being by his side?.

Normal POV

Kid is sent to the medical room for treatment with Liz and Patty."Kid how did that happen?"Liz looks down in shame on his his hair flow against his face,he answers"I don`t know but I feel so ashamed".Liz looks at breaks the silence"Maka was worried about you~!".Kid looks looks worried."Is she okay?"he storms through the room asking"Kid are you okay?!".Liz and Kid face palm."I`m fine,Heiwa".Heiwa walks up to him"So...what was with you staying still like that at the fight?".Kid looked answered"It is because he seen something unsymmetrical".Heiwa confused asked"Symmetry?".Kid quickly said to her"Symmetry,the balance in this world that I must keep or the world is unbalanced".Patty started to laugh and Liz said"I havent heard that in two years..." Because Heiwa at the moment has to know _everything_,she asks"What happened two years ago?"

Well how was that? Good? Bad? Why dont you tell me and I will put up another chapter! :D Review~!


	11. Day Two

**Hey guys~! I do not want to do my Physics revision! "Stuff it!" I thought to myself.I am yeah,the previous chapter,Heiwa asked about two years ago yadayadayada! Y`know what it is,so enjoy~!**

Kid,Liz and Patty all stare at her in silence(that is right,Patty did it too!)."I don`t think that`s a-" Kid interupted."It`s fine Liz,I will tell her".Patty giggled and sat on the floor"Yay! Story time~!".Liz rolled her asks"Well? Let`s hear it".

~Hehehe! Kid is telling the story~Flashback~

Me,Liz and Patty got told that we were to go my fathers he would just tell me the must be very serious! I entered and father welcomed us in his usual cheery voice."Hello children~!".I asked him in a straight forward manner"What would you like to ask us father?".He tilted his head."Well son you might not like this but-" Patty interupted"Is there a giraffe for me?".Me and Liz face palmed."Patricia,that is very rude of you to interupt honorable father"I covered her mouth with her continued"You have a mission assigned for you and you may have to leave Death city for aproxamatly five years".I couldn`t believe what I was hearing."He must be joking with me" I thought."Father you can`t be serious right? I mean,my friends might miss me"I smirked"More like you will miss Maka!".I gave her a glare slightly blushing"Not tru-ue!"I knows I have a major crush on Maka and she had to say it _now_?.Patty was laughing in the background."I am sorry Kid but this is a very important mission,please?".I couldn`t take it.I simply said"I am sorry father but I can`t except this offer,goodbye" I turned to walk away."What if I change the time range to two years but I have a condition?".I turned back around.I am sure two years won`t kill me."Okay,I am listening".He paused for a while until he said"You have to be married before your 17th birthday".My jaw started to walked towards then said"Wait until I tell Maka about her future fiancé~!".I started blushing"Okay then,just what are we doing in this mission?"I asked said"There are many kishen souls to be collected across the world,a little too are many undiscovered kishens so we need a shinigami to sort this need you to clear out 50 kishen souls so it causes less do not tell your friends".It sounded interesting but I hate to tell the news to the others,especially Maka.

And we are back~

Heiwa looked a little jealous(heck what am I saying? She was pure raging!).She yelled"Not fair!"and stormed out the smirked and Liz high-fived him."Nice job!".Stein walked in examining Kid`s progression in healing."It has healed fairly quick,you are a Shinigami after all so you may go".Kid bowed"Thank you".He walked out with the Thompson sisters.

Liz POV

I swear that Kid is in a _really _good mood.I wonder why?.I started to smirk when he was singing the chorus of "At the beginning"* by Richard Marx and Donna is a great singer but it was funny how he just decided to belt it out in the corrider!."And life is a road that and I want to keep going,love is a river I wanna keep is a road now and forever,wonderful journey~!".We went to turn a corner when Kid bumped into,Maka?.Oh no!.

Maka POV

I went to see who was singing so beautifully.I love that song.I didn`t know that there was good singers in this school.I haven`t seen Kid in a while,I wonder how he is after the damage that Patty described to me?.Anyway,I decided to turn the corner and I bumped into someone."Gomen!"I said while picking myself person is probably thinking what is gomen? Is it yummy?*I looked to see who it ?.Oh no I spoke to him!.The bet is done now I guess?.He got up and looked at smirked."You are right Kid,this is a wonderful I lost my bet!".Kid is now smirking.

(1)I was watching a kidxmaka amv with that song in it so I made him sing it.I will put it up on my profile~

(2)Maka would **never **say that but Su from Love Hina about that,I just had to put it in!

I hope you enjoyed,review,pm and give ideas my fabulicious readers~!


	12. SoI Missed You

**It has been a while since I have updated…I apologise as I have been very busy .Anyway, on with the story…**

Kid is happy now that the bet is over. He sits next to Maka on the sofa grinning. Maka on the other hand, she is looking down in disappointment as she had lost the bet. She worries what he is thinking. He may seem like a gentleman but to Maka, he is still a male. Who knows what thoughts are inside the shinigami mind? He continues to grin in silence, next to Maka.

Kid POV

I am just so happy that I won. Now I order Maka around. I am a gentleman, I will not ask her to do something that her soul is uncomfortable with. I look at her angelic features. I do not like the fact that she is depressed. I see her soul does not look any better. "Maka?" I wait for a response. Nothing. "Maka, please talk to me?" She looks up at me with her bold green eyes. "Are you alright?" Why did I ask her that? Of course she is unhappy! "No, I am not great but I am happy that I am talking to you" She smiles. Oh Lord Death that was so cute! She continues to stare at me, smiling. I start to have a feeling that I need something from her. I cannot control it anymore. I kiss her passionately.

Maka POV

Kid just all of a sudden went in for a kiss! I wouldn't say that I didn't like it… I continue to kiss him. I place my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Soon, he has taken over me…

Kid POV

I had to stop before I lost control. I stop the kiss. I realise that Maka is sitting on my knee. "You're such a great kisser, Kid" I blush at the comment. I smirk at her. "Well Maka, would you like to tell me why you are sitting on my knees?" She face goes as red as a tomato. She starts to stutter with her words "Em...m! I...Um?!" I place my finger on her lips "No need to get embarrassed, you were lost in the moment, I get it" She stares at me. "Kid, why are you such a good kisser? You taste like chocolate strawberries…" I couldn't help but grin. She can say something and no matter what it is, she can make it so interesting… "You taste like marshmallow…" I didn't realise that I said that out loud until I noticed that she was blushing a dark shade of red. "R-Really?" She asks me nervously. I have to answer don't I? I place my hands on her face. "Of course, Maka". I kiss her.

Liz POV

Patty and I are just coming back from shopping. I am guessing that Kid and Maka are home. Heiwa and Shino are behind us talking. I wonder how they feel now? Now that Kid and Maka have got back together, do they still want to go out with them? I don't know. I go to open the door. Locked. Well Kid never locks the door when we go shopping. Oh I wonder what they are doing~! I quickly drop my bags and find my key. I forcefully put the key in the lock and shove the door open. "We`re home~!" Patty yells. I walk through the living room to find Kid and Maka making out! Now that is what I'm talking about! I drag Patty out of the room and cover her mouth with my hand. Heiwa at this point, was about to walk in  
until I knocked her out with a book that was on the table. I feel like Maka… We go into the kitchen to talk.

Normal POV

Patty and Liz are in the kitchen and Shino drags Heiwa up the stairs. Patty yells "So why did you take me out of the room sis?!" Liz face palms as she answers the question "Kid and Maka are busy" Patty tilted her head. "With what~?" "Something that they would like to do _alone_" Patty stares at Liz for at least 8 seconds before yelling "I AM GONNA SEE THEM!" Patty instantly runs through, into the living room before Liz can catch her. Patty runs into Maka pinning Kid to the couch, kissing Kid. Kid is shirtless. "Uh… Liz?" Patty whispers to her sister. "Yes Patty?" Liz whispers back. "I understand what you mean now".

**Did you like? Why don`t you tell me? Ask me questions, anything…Even if it is an idea~Review~**


End file.
